It's called school drama
by peonyrose100
Summary: Botan's been alone her whole life, but when she enters her new school her new life is full of drama. But is it the good kind of drama, or the bad kind? Botan/harem, mainly Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was greatly inspired by Eun-Jung's, What he said, she said. You should read it if you haven't. This is a Botan Harem fanfic. Mainly Kurama. She's just too shippable.

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or it's characters, blah blah blah! You get it by now.

Chapter 1

The birds had been tweeting a nice tune for a while now. The tree outside a certain blunette's bedroom window had proven to be relaxing, until a loud thundering sound had been heard coming up her stairs. Botan, who had just opened her eyes a few moments earlier let out a quiet groan. It would seem her father was only going to bed then. It was to be expected, she supposed. Her door quietly opened up to reveal her younger sister Hinageshi, who was carrying their black and white pet cat.

"Botan-chan? Is it okay if I come in here for a while?" She asked. She was trembling slightly, the cat in her arms was struggling out of her hold.

"Off course! But I need to keep an eye on the time, it's our first day at our new schools, remember?" She got up and held the cat in her arms, giving a nice rub on it's back. It started to purr and rubbed it's forehead against her arm. "There there, that's a good kitty!"

"No fair! Meeko likes you better than me! Why is that?" She complained, spitting out her tongue. Botan giggled and continued to pet Meeko on the head.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm the one that looks after him? While you do, uh, nothing?"

"I so do!"

"Really? Like what?" Hinageshi was about to reply when Botan's alarm went off. She turned it off immediately, hoping the sound didn't wake their father. A few moments told them they were okay. "Phew, I guess I best get ready, you should too. A new home and a new school is tough."

"Okay, I guess I should do the same thing. See you downstairs." At that, Hinageshi left the room to get dressed. Botan let out a sigh and stared down at Meeko who was staring back up at her. "What do you want cat? I'll feed you soon, okay?"

Meeko seemed to understand and walked casually out of her door, no doubt heading downstairs. "I sometimes wonder what cats think of their owners. It would be interesting." After she got dressed she headed downstairs and saw Meeko waiting by his food bowl. "Off course, I'll get to it. Hinageshi should be doing this, you are her cat..." It wasn't so bad, their father would only get one pet, despite the rather spacious house, and Hinageshi really wanted a cat, while Botan wanted something more unusual, but since Hinageshi was so excited Botan couldn't just say no. So, a cat they got.

"I'm ready! What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"The usual, it's the best I have to work with at this point." She grimaced when she noticed she had barely enough ingrediants for the regular meal. "I will defiently have to go food shopping after school." Hinageshi hummed in response, her legs were dangling from side to side on her chair.

"I'll go along with you, there's a grocery shop down the street right?" Botan nodded in response, she was flipping the pancakes at this point. When the pancakes were finished she set them on the table along with some syrup. "Yay! I love your food, you should become a cook!" Botan blushed at the praise.

"I'm not a good chef at all, they're only pancakes and besides, I want to be a manga artist once I leave school. You know that..." She sighed. Hinageshi overreacts just a bit too much sometimes.

"Oh you're no fun! I was only teasing!" She pouted. She went starry-eyed once she remembered about the food. "Bon appetite!" She began to dig into her food. Botan chuckled at her small red-headed sister, how she can be so cute sometimes. Botan shrugged and began to take small bites of her food.

'Hm, maybe I should bring my paper today? I always like to draw figures when I'm bored, this school will be no different.' She was always alone when she was at school, no one cared to get to know her, which was fine by her, all she needed to get through life was a good pen or pencil and some paper. Maybe a rubber and a sharpener, too, yeah, that sounded good. Call it sad if that's what you want, but that's all she needed. Hinageshi was always by her side, supporting her, what a kind younger sister.

She was snapped back to reality when she heard metal hit a plate. Hinageshi smiled brightly and seemed to be deeply content. Botan looked down at her own food and realized she had finished too. Well, looks like it was time to leave, they would be a little early, but there was nothing wrong with that. They put their dishes in the sink and picked up their bags that were sitting on the sofa.

"Good bye Meeko, meet some friends here okay?" The cat seemed to purr in response and hopped on the sofa. "Lazy cat, it's not even going to explore outside, is it?"

"Leave him alone. He'll probably go out later." Botan sighed as she brought out her keys. "Let's start our first day, shall we?" At Hinageshi's excited nod they both stepped outside. It was strange seeing how different these two were. Hinageshi was more energetic and outgoing. She got along with everyone she had ever met in her classes. Botan, well, she didn't talk to anyone really, she was good at sports but never joined any clubs, except the art club, but that was besides the point. She hated big crowds, she was a nervous wreck! Well, she was better now, but when she was younger, she thought everyone was out to get her, she had good reason to think that.

"Botan!" Hinageshi yelled to get her attention. She finally succeeded. "We're here! Wow, to think we live so close to our schools! And they're beside eachother!" Hinageshi exclaimed with awe.

"Well, yeah, I mean, didn't they say that they're the High and Junior schools?" Botan asked, looking from one school to the other. They were a little early, so there weren't many students around. Hinageshi started to bob up and down with excitement. She really wanted to make new friends, and fast.

"Well, I'll be leaving now!" Hinageshi cheered as she ran towards her school. Botan just stood there, waving goodbye to her sister. She wasn't worried, Hinageshi would be fine. It was herself she was worried about. She took a few deep breathes and started to walk towards Meiyashiki's school building.

She looked around herself at all the flowers.'They obviously value presentation. I think I might like it here.' A flashback of her past school came to her then. She instantly shivered at the memory. 'No, I can't think like that. This is a new start for me! Be brave Botan! Be brave...' She took another deep breathe and continued.

xxXxx

On the other side of the school building sat a shivering male student who was surrounded by three other male students who all had mean looks on their faces. The boy continued to tremble, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He held out a piece of paper with writing on it. "H-he-here! I-I got your a-answers! N-now please let me go!" The leader of the three stood forward and snatched the paper from the boy's hand. He examined the white sheet and hummed his approval.

"With this, we'll get good scores on our next test paper." He had long silver hair and golden eyes. His two comrades had black hair but one's was much longer.

"Heh, who cares about scores? I just like pummeling the weak!" The other smirked at his answer.

"Yomi, you and I have similar tastes." Yomi nodded his head then peered down at the boy who was still trembling in fear.

"B-but, you said..." The silver haired boy held out his hands on either side, locking his comrades from advancing.

"Yomi, Karasu, I made a promise." He glared down at him, he pointed his head to his right and the boy got the indication. He quickly scurried away, not looking back. Yomi and Karasu both growled but one look from their leader and they both shut up immediately.

"Youko, you've gone soft! If you were your old self you wouldn't have hesitated to beat the lights out of him!" Yomi said, crossing his arms over his chest. Youko just shrugged and looked at the paper.

"No, Mitari is very easy to manipulate. He'll still be useful." He memorised the answers then handed it over to Karasu who snatched it out of his hand. The three turned around upon hearing their other friend shout out to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I'm not used to being this early." Kuronue groaned. "Why did we agree to do this again?" Karasu gave Kuronue the exam questions. "Hm? Oh, I don't need this."

"Why not?" Youko asked.

"I may not look like it, but just because I'm a part of this gang, it doesn't mean I don't study. So cheating is out of the question!" He handed the paper back.

"Are you calling us stupid!?" Yomi growled.

"No! Off course not!" Kuronue replied, sticking his tongue out. Yomi grew a stretch mark and started chasing the mischevious boy. Youko heaved out a deep sigh, shaking his head in disapproval.

xxXxx

Botan hummed a happy tune her mother taught her when she was young. It always eased her, no matter where she was, and that includes a new school environment. She found her locker easily enough and opened it. She was about to close it again when she heard someone breathing heavily. She saw that it was a blonde and he had his hands on his knees, trying to get his breathe back.

"Um, are, you alright?" She asked hesitantly. The boy brought his head back up in surprise. He blushed from embarrassment and nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, thanks!" He took one look at her and held a confused expression. "Um, are you new around here? I've never seen you before." Botan nodded.

"Mm-hm, my name's Botan Fukayama, I just moved here. What's yours?" Mitari smiled.

"Ah, my name is Kiyoshi Mitari. I'm a first year." He held out his hand and she gently shook it.

"Looks like we're in the same grade." 'Awesome, looks like I've already made a friend!' Mitari nodded and went to his locker that was conveniently beside hers.

"If you don't know the way to class I could show you?" He offered, putting his books in his bag. She clapped her hands together excitedly which surprised Mitari.

"That would be great! Thank you so much." She smiled. Mitari nodded his head and started forward, Botan not far behind.

Tbc

Review? Maybe, yes? No?

There will be a poll on who you want Botan to end up with. It's only the first chapter but it can change the story. I am not planning anything out, there is no real story behind this and if you have a suggestion on chapter ideas, please review!


	2. First drama: Rubber

Chapter 2: First Drama: Rubber

Peonyrose100: Um, would anyone like to do the disclaimer?

Kuronue: Hm, maybe?

Yomi: So, is that a yes or a no?

Kuronue: Nope!

Botan: Fine I'll do it.

Youko: No, let me.

Peonyrose100: I don't care who does it!

Youko, Botan: Fine, we'll both do it! Peonyrose100 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or us!

 **Chapter 2: First Drama: Rubber**

The school was classy, to say the least. Yes, it was rich and had a nice aura about it but it somehow felt empty. A lot of students seemed to have a fake look about them, they held smiles, but deep down, Botan felt they were hiding something. Mitari did not fall into that category, he was kind, sweet and was her first friend. They were in the same boat, he was an outsider like she was. So, it was inevitable that they would become friends.

Mitarai was leading them to their first class, down a now slightly crowded corridor. He had just shown her around and were now going to their first class. She noticed that some of the students were looking their way, seeming to whisper about something. Mitarai held a smile, acting like nothing was happening. How long had he had to deal with all the hushed voices?' She wondered.

"And, this is our classroom for the first period as well as homeroom." Mitarai explained, opening the door for her. She smiled at the kind gesture and thanked him while walking into the room. They were the first ones there. "Our class is full of slackers, as I'm sure you could tell." Botan nodded and walked towards the window, Mitarai followed. More and more students were filling the courtyard. There seemed to alot of trees lining the area and Botan was excited to sit outside for lunch under one of them. She did that all the time before on her own, she doubted Mitarai would want to. She was itching to draw, her hands were twitching even as she thought about it.

"Um, are your hands alright? They keep on twitching." Mitarai spoke out, head downturned towrds her hands. She blushed at his question, digging her hands into her pockets.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine!" She looked back at her backpack where her drawing utensils were hiding. "I'm just a huge manga fanatic and want to be one once I graduate. Hee hee, I can't help myself sometimes and just want to take out my drawing pad and draw. Heck, I once failed an exam because I doodled on the pages once I was done. Embarrassing, right?" Mitarai shook his head.

"Not at all! I think it's great to have a passion for something, especially in highschool. I mean, I don't know anyone else who has that same exact passion like you do. It's really inspiring, I think." He was blushing, so much so that it was darker than her red hair tie she was currently wearing. "Sorry, it's out of character of me to say sappy stuff like this."

"T-thank you, Mitarai-san." She hid a small smile underneathe her hand. It's out of character of her as well, to open up like this. She always promised herself that she would not open up to anyone, but he seemed so kind and someone she could most defiently trust despite only knowing him for only half an hour. They were so lost in their thoughts when someone coughed to gain their attention. When Mitarai turned he breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing who it was.

"Ah, it's only you Kaname-san. How was your weekend?" The boy with the raven black hair and amethyst eyes walked calmly towards them, eyeing Botan with some interest.

"Okay. Who is she?" Mitarai sweat dropped at his friend's straight to the point attitude. Mitarai smiled then pointed a hand to Botan.

"This is Botan Fukuyama, she's a new student here." He then held his hand towards Kaname. "And this, Botan, is Kaname Hagiri, a close friend of mine." Botan bowed in welcome.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you!" Kaname nodded his head in approval.

"Likewise."

10 minutes later the class was more or less full and class was about to begin. The teacher was a young lady with pink curly hair tied in a ponytail. She looked kind but all the teens knew not to anger her, which made Botan slightly nervous. When she was called up to the front of the class she knew instantly what kind of people they were. Whispers formed from her classmate's mouths and she couldn't help but shudder at the stares she was getting.

"My-my is Botan Fukuyama. I hope you'll treat me kindly." She was embarrassed to hear herself stuttering like an idiot. But what's done is done. No turning back now. All the students laughed or giggled at her which made her feel even worse, but one look from their teacher and they shut up immediately. She made her way to her seat but ended up tripping over something. She groaned and look behind her. Someone's foot was in the way.

"Oops, sorry. I was stretching my foot. Whoopsy!" Said a brunette with short hair.

"Koto! What did I tell you?" Their teacher almost yelled. Koto poked her tongue out.

"Sorry, Genkai-san. It won't happen again." The two of them, Botan and Koto, glared daggers at eachother. Botan stopped the eye contact and got to her seat. She was nowhere near the window, much to her despair. Looking out of the window always calmed her nerves. Genkai had told them to get their notebooks out, her first notes in her new school. She had made a mistake and went to grab her rubber but it slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. She was about to bend down and grab it until the entrance to the classroom burst open. Her eyes went wide when she laid eyes on the group of boys who arrived late. Mostly at the boy who looked liked the leader.

He had silver hair and molten gold eyes that could probably see into your soul. The others all had black hair which she thought looked kind of funny. The class flinched upon seeing Genkai's glare. The boys were unaffected and got to their seats. Mitarai quickly looked down when he made eye contact with Yomi. 'Why does he hate me so much?' He thought nervously.

Youko made his way to his seat which had to be right beside Botan. He noticed the rubber on the floor and turned towards her, she was still bent down trying to get it. She sat back up immediately, embarrassed. He got the hint and retreived the rubber. She thought he would give it to her but she was dead wrong. He smirked and put the rubber in his pocket, giving a few pats, teasing her. She fumed but did not want to make a scene. She would get it back, just you wait.

xxXxx

Kuronue saw everything that unfolded and gave off a smirk of his own. 'That's Youko for you.' He then gave a curious glance at the new girl. From what he could tell, she was quite beautiful, not like all the other average girls he had seen in the school. Granted, there were some girls that caught his eye but none he would go out of his way for. He was a good judge of character by just looking at a person, and he could tell she was kind, but misunderstood. He even surprises himself for what he could tell by just using his eyes. She's defiently someone to keep an eye on.

"Okay, class is done. Now get out and into your next subject." Genkai said, still annoyed at the late arrivals. Botan sighed then gathered her belongings. She should stick around with Mitarai and Kaname, better than being alone in her book. She felt a pair of eyes on her, but she failed to see anyone look her way, well, except for Mitarai who was walking her way, smiling.

"Hey, I think you have math next. Good thing Kaname is too. He can show you." He suggested which Botan agreed to.

"Absolutely! If-if that's okay with you, off course." Kaname just simply nodded, he didn't mind. She beamed at him and they all walked outside. They were all chatting happily to eachother until they were stopped by the boys who arrived late from earlier.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a minute?" The leader asked Mitarai. Botan took a quick curious glance towards her friend. He was shaking, he was scared, that was plainly obvious. 'Come to think of it, he was shaking when I first met him too, out of breathe.' She thought. She glared slightly at the boy with silver hair who held that annoying smirk once again.

"U-um, I don't think..." Mitarai started but Botan was having none of that. She stomped her foot down and stood in front of Mitarai.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" All of their eyes widened, some in surprise, some in irritation and the rest in curiosity. "It's painfully obvious that Mitarai does not want to go with you, so leave him alone." She grabbed both Kaname and Mitarai's hand then dragged them off. "And I expect my rubber back later too."

When they left around the corner, Kuronue burst out laughing, along with Yomi. "Ha ha, that girl's got some balls to speak up to him like that!" He said.

"Pfft, yeah, I've never seen Youko look so surprised!" Youko let out a deep growl then gave the two of them quick jabs to the head, that shut them up.

"Enough!" He needed to stay focused. Karasu eyed him from the side.

"No, I don't think that fool Kuronue was right, she was just trying to act big, but I could see it, she was just as afraid as Mitarai." He then held a curious glint in his eyes. "She must have been through something traumatising. No girl could hide their fear so greatly." Youko shrugged his shoulders.

"Even so, she'll pay dearly for that." He lead the way down the corridor, hoping to skip his next class. "Just you wait, new girl. You'll learn not to mess with me."

Tbc

Review, maybe?

 **Review corner!**

Botan: Yay, first review of this story!

Youko: Thank you, yourstruly247 for the review.

Peonyrose100: OMG, thank you Wendy McCalister for following and favouriting! Your Kurama/Botan stories are awesome! Are yo going to continue Bitten and Smitten?! I love that story so far!

This is quite fun. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please leave suggestions!


	3. Second drama: Brother

AN: Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block. I should really stop making new fanfiction when I still have some to finish. But Yu Yu Hakuhso is just such a fun fandom to write for!

Peonyrose100: Anyway, disclaimer?

Botan, Jin, Kuronue: ME!

Shishiwakamaru: Peonyrose100 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. There!

Botan, Jin, Kuronue: Awww!

Jin: (mumbles) Spoilsport.

Chapter 2: Second drama: Brother

"Um, Botan-san, my class is that way!" Mitarai stammered quickly as he and Kaname were still being dragged by their new fuming friend. She abruptly stopped, indeed he was right, they just passed a hallway that lead to the science department, Mitarai's next class. She awkwardly chuckled in embarrassment and let go of their hands.

"S-sorry, Mitarai-kun. Really I am!" He just shook his head.

"No, it's okay, I just need to go now. Good luck with math." The two of them waved him off. He smiled then walked away. Kaname silently walked down the hallway, leaving without her. Her head drooped and she relunctedly followed.

'Who was that jerk anyway? Treating Mitarai so horribly like that?' There was no use in thinking about it. She had to admit though, he was gorgeous, especially his eyes. Eyes that reminded her of gold, the sun, radiance. All the things that he was definitely not. It made her madder by just thinking about it.

Her train of thought was stopped by bumping into Kaname who was in front of a door that lead into a math room. "This is the classroom." He stated monotonously. He then slid open the doors. She saw that there were not many students there yet. Not surprisingly, looking at her previous class that is. Kaname took his seat near the back, leaving her to stand at the entrance. She was about to move when Koto rudely pushed her aside.

"You were in my way." She rudely said. Her friend, who had green hair helped her up.

"A-are you okay? She pushed you really harshly. Please don't hate her!"The girl pleaded. Botan let out a long sigh. Hate was a strong word, she could never hate anyone. But dislike, on the other hand. She shook her head, she was getting out of topic.

"Um, sure." Botan smiled, happily accepting the other girl's waiting hand. "Thank you but what is that girl's problem anyway?" The girl gave a sad smile.

"She's always like that to new people, which is really rare. She has a superiority complex and can't stand girls with unusual hair colour. She was actually mean to me before, like you." That surprised her, the fact that she used to be in her shoes at one point too.

"Juri! Will you hurry it up?" Cried Koto from the back, she was a little jealous that her best friend was talking with the new girl. 'Once a freak, always a freak.'

"Um, I'm coming!" She turned back to Botan. "I'm sorry, and just hang in there, there are still good people in this school." At Botan's nod, Juri smiled then made her way to Koto who was giving her a questioning look. Botan sighed then found a random seat and sat on it. If this belonged to someone then she would gladly move.

5 minutes had passed and she had felt someone's eyes on her once again. She got irritated and turned around and saw no one yet again looking her way. 'Strange...whoever it is must be cautious, or maybe I'm just paranoid. Probably the latter...' She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. The girl squeaked in response.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Botan looked up and saw yet another short brown haired girl. "My name is Keiko and I hear you're the new student. I just wanted to say hello." She smiled. Botan couldn't help but smile back. Keiko let out a gasp when a boy with slicked back black hair covered her eyes in surprise.

"Guess who?" He asked, it was obvious to Botan that these two were close.

"Yusuke! I'm trying to greet the new girl!" Keiko replied as she sighed in irritance. Yusuke just smirked as he let her go. He then eyed Botan in curiosity.

"Hey, I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He said. Botan smiled.

"And I'm Botan Fukuyama, it's very nice to meet you, Yusuke-san!" Yusuke rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"You don't need to call me something like that! Just Yusuke is fine..." He mumbled that last part to himself, but Keiko and Botan heard it.

"Urameshi!" Yelled a voice from the entrance. Botan took a peek and saw an orange haired boy who was glaring deeply at Yusuke. "You've finally come to school, now I'm gonna kick your sorry butt!" All the students either cowered or ran to the back of the classroom, with the exception of a few.

"This should be interestin', heehee!" Commented a grinning redheaded student.

"Really? I find it incredibly irritating. They always fight like this when Urameshi is here." Said an irritated blue haired boy.

"You two always have this same conversation." Sighed a bored looking boy with green hair. Keiko had pulled Botan along with her near the back.

"We should be safe back here, seriously...those two..." Botan looked at her in confusion.

"Keiko? What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry about that! Those two have had a strong rivalry ever since I could remember. I'm not even sure of why this happens..." Botan nodded, looking back at the two teens. It was so childish! Picking a fight with eachother like this! She was disgusted with this school, not with Yusuke and Kuwabara but at her other classmates who were cheering them on. Some even said they wanted blood to spill. This school was messed up.

As Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to start, their math teacher came into the room. His pitch black glasses made it so no one could see what emotion his eyes had held, his neutral expression didn't help either. This man was so forboding that even Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped dead in their tracks. "Sit down." He simply said, the students did as they were told immediately, and Botan automatically followed. Once everyone was in their seats he got out his chalk and started writing what they were going to do for the day. Botan understood, even without being informed. She had read about these math terms in a book. She wanted to get the best grades as possible, and so studied. More than your average student.

Class had ended and she was somewhat relieved that her teacher, who she later found out was known as Mr Toguro, hadn't called her up. It wouldn't be the first time and it was always so embarrassing when she had to introduce herself yet again in front of the class so the teacher would know her better. She shook her head of her thoughts and was about to leave when she saw that four boys were still here, she thought she was the last one to leave.

"Aww, I was hopin' to see Urameshi and Kuwabara go at it again!" Wailed the chipper redheaded teen from earlier. The cool-green haired boy let out a loud sigh at his friends attitude.

"You should be thankful, if the same thing had happened as last time there would be no classroom to speak of." The taller boy frowned.

"An' tha's a bad thing?"

"Hn, fool." Said the irate blue-haired student.

"Wha' ya say, Shishi?!" Shishiwakamaru growled.

"I told you not to call me that!" Botan sweatdropped at them and had caught the eye of the forth member of the small group. He smiled at her and gave her a nod. She smiled hesitantly back then walked out of the room, heading for break.

"Who was tha lass?" Asked Jin, whistling to himself as she made her way out. "She's mighty pretty." Touya sighed once again.

"That is Botan Fukuyama, the new student. Seriously Jin, how could you forget so soon?"

"Heehee, whoops!"

"Jin is right about one thing." Suzuka said. The guys looked at him then. "She is pretty."

xxXxx

Mitarai rushed out of his room as soon as his science class was over. He always went straight to Kaname's math class so they could eat during break. He had a smile on his face at the thought of seeing Botan again. She was kind to him, unlike most of the girls in the school. She didn't tease him because he was a fragile and meek boy, she was really easy to talk to, unlike Kaname. It was like getting blood from a stone on trying to get a conversation from the stoic boy. But that was alright for Mitarai since he found it hard to talk to people anyway. Maybe that's why those two aways hung out.

He was so happy that he failed to realize someone was standing in front of him. The two figures collided and Mitarai fell down. The other boy barely moved an inch. Mitarai quickly stood up. "I-I'm incredibly sorry, sir! Please forg-" He stopped upon seeing that the person he ran into was Yomi. Yomi glared daggers at the young blonde who stumbled backwards.

"Forgive you? I think not." He backhanded the poor defenseless boy and he fell over backwards once again. He trembled. Yomi sneered. "How pathetic! With your little girlfriend not here, you are completely defenseless. Someone needs to show you your place." He cracked his knuckles and Mitarai quickly shut his eyes. When nothing came he looked up. Kuronue had stopped him.

"Yomi, what are you doing?" He asked. Yomi pulled his hand away from Kuronue's grasp.

"What do you think?" He dramatically pointed his finger at the blonde who was still slightly shaking. "I was about to put this boy out of his misery!" A few students had gathered around, hoping to see a fight. Kuronue sighed.

"You're causing a scene, anyway you had a deal and he did it. Just leave the poor boy alone." Yomi growled but complied.

"Fine! But if he comes anywhere near me again, I can't promise I won't pummel him." And with that, he stormed off. Kuronue shook his head and helped Mitarai stand up.

"Sorry about that, kid. He may seem like a hot-head but he really isn't that bad one you get to know him." Mitarai doubted that, but nodded his head anyway.

"Why does he always try to pick fights with me anyway?"

"Trust me, it's nothing personal, he just hates weak-minded people." Mitarai sweatdropped. Was he trying to insult him? Kuronue quickly shook his head. "Ah, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was..."

"Oh, I understand what you meant. But, why?"

"It has somthing to do with his past. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine." With that, Kuronue waved goodbye and started to walk down the corridor, when. "Oh, and say hi to that new girl for me. I like her, anyone who can stand up to Youko like that is great in my book!" And he was gone. Mitarai smiled slightly at what he said.

'Botan was indeed incredible.' He then went to find Kaname and his new friend.

xxXxx

Botan smiled as she reached the school's rooftop. She closed her eyes as the wind blew by her hair. The trees were all taken and she had failed on finding Kaname and Mitarai, the black haired boy had left the classroom before she had. She went wide-eyed when she saw red hair. A boy had beat her to there but he was mesmerizing to watch. He was standing in front of the fence that surrounded the rooftop, seeming to look up at the sky and the city buildings. He turned around after a few seconds and smiled at her, if he was surprised at seeing her he didn't show it. At least, she thought that it was a he, but he was wearing the male school uniform.

"Hello, you must be Botan Fukuyama. I'm Shuichi Minamino, a pleasure." He said as he walked towards her holding his hand out to her. She smiled back and held out her hand as well, she didn't expect him to kiss her hand. She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"Oh, um, y-yes, totally a pleasure, I mean, a pleasure, oh..." How embarrassing, to stutter so much like an idiot. He gave out a quiet chuckle.

"So, what brings you up here?"

"Oh, I, there were no trees to sit down under. so I decided to come up here instead." He nodded and lead her around the corner. She wasn't expecting someone else to be here also. A small boy with black, spikey hair with a burst of white in the centre was currently sitting in the shade.

"Botan, this is Hiei Jaganshi, a good friend of mine." Hiei just hn'd then closed his eyes.

'Well, he's, pleasant.' The bluette thought, watching as Shuichi sat beside him. She hesitantly followed, sitting beside the redhead.

"So, how do you like Meiyashiki so far?" He questioned.

"It's actually okay, but, this place is kind of strange. The students here, they, they seem to like violence and fighting a bit too much..." Shuichi nodded.

"Yes, well, a lot of our teachers are martial artists here, so it is understandable that a lot of delinquents go to school here." Botan nodded in understanding, she had no idea that that was the case, but even so, she felt overwhelmed. The door to the roof slammed open and caused Botan to jump in surprise.

"Hn, who in the hell is that?!" Hiei spat.

"I'll give you one guess." Shuichi answered, taking out his book. Botan looked to her left and saw the silver-haired boy from earlier.

"Shuichi." Youko spoke, ignoring the glare Botan was sending his way. "I thought I might find you here. Do you have it?" Shuichi shook his head as he stood up. Youko gave him a dark look. "Why not?"

"You may be my older brother, but I will not get you the drugs. They're not good for your health."

"Ha, I stopped caring for my health ages ago. So what's the difference?!" He grabbed Shuichi by the collar then and Botan and Hiei stood up. They glared hard at eachother then Youko roughly let go, sneering at him. "Fine, I'm sure Rando can provide me with what I need."

"Then why did you ask Shuichi-san?" Botan butted in.

"Hn, I want him to live a little. What better way than the thug life?" He said as he walked towards the door once again. "I knew you would not see reason, but I haven't given up on you yet, Shuichi." Then he was gone, such an odd occurance. Botan felt she was getting involved with these people a little too much. The bell for class had rung and Shuuichi and Hiei lifted up their bags and headed off to class along with Botan.

"Botan-san, what class do you have next?" Shuichi asked. She looked down at her timetable, then realized that Hiei had left. As if reading her mind, Shuichi answered her unspoken question. "Hiei always leaves like that to get to his own classes." Botan nodded.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"When I first met him, I wondered the same thing, and after seeing that confused look on your face, I just knew what you were thinking about."

"Ah, that makes sense. Oh, and I have history next."

"Well, it looks like we're in the same class then. I'll show you the way if you don't mind?" Botan shook her head and followed after Shuichi.

"I was wondering something." She said. He turned his head towards her expectantly. "Well, you and Youko are brothers yet you two have different surnames. I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy, you don't need to answer..."

"That's alright Botan-san. Well we are blood related. We were very close before our parents got divorced. We weren't allowed to see eachother until we ended up going to the same highschool. But, he, had started hanging out with the wrong people, namely Karasu. So, he turned into somone completely unrecognisable." They were right outside their classroom at this point.

"Having said that, however." Botan looked up at him curiously. "I still believe he can go back to how he was." Botan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will Shuichi, and thank you for telling me something so personal." The boy shook his head.

"I am a good judge of character Botan-san, and I sense that you are kind and a great friend to have." Botan was taken aback by his response. He smiled at her and they made their way into the room. She found an unoccupied chair and sat in it. History class then started.

xxXxx

The rest of the school day was uneventful for the most part. Botan was waiting for her younger sister at the school gates. It was quiet for a while when she saw Mitarai and Kaname walk towards her. "Hey Botan-san. How was your first day?" Mitarai had asked politely.

"Oh, it wasn't too bad." She replied.

"That's good. Where were you during lunch?"

"I was with Shuichi Minamino on the rooftop. I tried looking for you, but i couldn't find you two anywhere." Mitarai chuckled.

"We were looking for you too, I guess we were a little unlucky. We usually go to the library during lunch...wait, did you just say Shu-Shuichi Minamino?! Isn't he Youko Kurama's little brother?!"She sweatdropped. She guessed it was understanable that he was frightened by that possibility. Youko wasn't the friendliest of people, that's for sure.

"Y-yeah, but he is nothing like Youko, the complete opposite, actually." She reassured. Mitarai nodded uncertainly, still not completely sure. He was startled when he saw a small redheaded girl walk up to them.

"Botan nee-san!" Hinageshi yelled, hugging her tightly. Botan laughed at the youger girl.

"Hina-chan. How was school?"

"Yeah, it was great. I made loads of new friends!"

"That's great! Oh, this is Mitarai Kiyoshi and Kaname Hagiri. Guys, this is my little sister, Hinageshi." Mitarai held his hand out to the younger girl.

"A pleasure to meet you." Kaname just nodded his head in greeting, quiet as always. Hinageshi's eyes brightened at the fact her elder sister had made friends.

"Likewise! May I call you Mitarai-kun?!"

"Hinageshi..." Botan slightly scolded.

"No, it's okay, Botan-san. Yes, you may call me that, Hinageshi-san."

"Then you can call me Hina-chan! Everyone does!" This girl was just too friendly. "Oh, we need to go shopping, don't we nee-chan?"

"Yeah, I'll see you two tomorrow then!" Botan said as she waved goodbye.

"Off course, we'll see you then!"

xxXxx

"Do you think we bought enough Nee-san?" Hinageshi asked sarcastically. Botan sweatdropped, they were carrying at least 5 bags.

'Better safe than sorry, Hinageshi-chan eats like there's no tomorrow. And it saves from having to go again this week.' She thought as she turned the keys to unlock their front door. They paused for a moment and were both relieved when they realized their father had not come home.

Botan immediately got started, chopping up vegtables and such until she had completely finished. Hinageshi helped as well, loving to learn from her older sister. They set out the table and layed out the food, it was only 2 minutes later that they heard a car pull up on their driveway.

"Botan..." Hinageshi started, too scared to continue. Botan put her hand on top of her sister's shaking one, squeezing slightly for comfort. Their front door burst open, their father was undoubtedly drunk. He sneered at the two of them, plopping down on the seat beside the bluette. He took a few big chunks of his food, eating loudly. He looked around their home.

"Why hasn't the house been cleaned yet?" He pointed the question towards his eldest.

"W-well, I've had no time, because, dinner and, shopping." She said quietly, head downturned. He wasn't happy with that answer.

"Oh? Is that the case?" She took in a breathe at his light tone. She hated it when he was calm, it scared her more than when he was angry or upset. He abruptly stood up and grabbed her by the neck. She cried and Hinageshi pleaded to let her go, pulling at his arm. Botan started to claw at his hand, her face starting to change colour slightly. He quickly let go of her, she fell harshly to the floor.

"Nee-san!" Hinageshi cried as she kneeled right beside her.

"Aargghh! You damn bitch!" He said as he kicked Botan in the middle. The wind was knocked out of her. "I've lost my appetite. Clean up when you're done!" With that, he stormed off up to his room. Botan coughed, standing up.

"Nee-san, I should treat your wound..."

"No, Hina-chan. It's okay." She smiled. "Just have dinner, it'll get cold if we don't eat it soon." Hinageshi was about to retort, but upon seeing the pleading look on her face, she gave in and did as she was told. They had dinner quietly and went to bed.

Tbc

AN: Well, that got a little darker than I intended. What an a-hole. And I decided that Youko and Shuuichi should be siblings. I love both personalities so why not make them seperate? I actually decided this last minute... So, who should Botan be paired with? Youko, Shuuichi, Kuronue, Karasu, Mitarai, Kaname, Jin, Shishiwakamaru or Touya? Please leave who you want in a review!

Review corner!

 **Wendy McCalister** : Thank you for another review, sorry this was so late.

 **ANIMELOVERSHIROGANE** : Here's the update! And sorry for not updating sooner. College work is tough, but I have a little more spare time. And yeah, Youko is a douche in this one. Heehee!


	4. Third drama: Trust

Chapter 4: Third drama: Trust

AN- Sorry for the long wait, but I moved to university a couple of weeks ago and needed the time to settle in and get back into a schedule. I think I'll be alright now! It's weird being away from home... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the update.

Botan woke up with groggy eyes. The sun's rays were almost birds were singing a sweet tune which brought a small smile on the young girl's face. She let out a loud yawn and sat up but flinched immediately when she felt a sharp pain in her torso. The strong kick her father gave to her was still there, it would take a couple of weeks to heal. Her stomach was bandaged thanks to Hinageshi who dressed it up just before they went to bed. It hurt to even breathe or talk. How was she going to get through this without anyone noticing? Would anyone even care? Probably not, but she had made friends, hadn't she? Maybe she should tell them... No, that was out of the question, no one needed to know of her family life. No one.

With that thought in mind she slowly started to get up, being careful of her bruised stomach. It hurt like hell, but her father had given her worse injuries. One time her arm had been dislocated and she had to fix it herself, so she considered herself lucky it was just her stomach. She got to the bathroom and unbandaged her stomach. It was worse than she thought, thankfully it had stopped bleeding, but with the treatment it's been getting it would surely bleed again.

"Botan nee-san? Are you okay?" Hinageshi whispered as she closed the bathroom door behind her with a soft 'click'.

"Sure, kiddo, I think I will be. But, I think I'll need to get this properly treated." She had finally changed the bandages and put the old ones in the bin. Hinageshi helped her to her room and helped her get dressed for the day.

"You shouldn't go to school..." Hinageshi said as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "If it bleeds again, someone'll surely notice."

"I have to, and besides, I'll have a bad reputation if I skip out on my second day of school, won't I?"

"Who cares?" Hinageshi said a little bit more loudly. "You never cared of what people thought before, so why start now?" She stopped her chiding when she saw the sad look on her face. "Oh, yeah, you made some friends yesterday, didn't you? Who were they again, Mitarai-kun and Kaname-san?" Botan nodded while she was making them something. After they finished eating they picked up their bags and left.

xxXxx

"If it becomes too painful just tell the teachers." Hinageshi said as she broke away from her sister and went towards her school. Botan nodded grimly and gave a wave.

'She acts like she's my older sister rather than the other way around.' She started to walk to her own school, her arm around her waist for protection. 'Maybe I should just go to the hospital. I'll say that a football hit me as I was walking. Yes, that could do!' She made it to her locker and put in the code. She blanched when she remembered she had P.E that day. No way could she skip out on her first day! She had to endure it.

"Hello there Botan-san." Shuichi greeted as he was about to walk past her. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Good morning Shuichi-san." She greeted back. He smiled at her but noticed she was holding her stomach.

"Are you well?" She looked at him confused until he politely pointed down at her arm. She quickly pulled it away.

"Oh yes! I'm just fine, it's a habit really! No need to worry!" He gave her a doubtful look but did not ask any further. They started to walk and the two were in a comfortable silence.

"So, how do you like the school so far?"

"Well, it's not too bad...wait, you've already asked that question, didn't you?" Botan said as he let out a quiet chuckle, shrugging his shoulders.

"Perhaps I did. Your opinion can change rather drastically in the span of a day, afterall." He noticed that she flinched and held her stomach again. "Are you sure you're okay? Should I take you to the nurse?" Botan quickly waved her hands.

"N-no, I'm grand!" Shuichi narrowed his eyes, he would not ignore it this time.

"Botan-san, let me take a look." He went to touch her waist.

"N-no, I'm fine really!" She was blushing madly. She took a couple of steps, each step was torture but she tried to hide it as best she could. Shuichi followed, a determined look on his face 'This is so embarassing, but I can't show him, no one must know...' Her back hit someone's chest and she jumped in surprise. The boy put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. She turned her head and saw bright blue eyes.

"Seriously Shuichi, wouldn't this count as harassment?" Kuronue asked with a grin. Shuichi frowned, straightening his lean frame.

"Kuronue." He greeted. "I was simply concerned as Botan-san looked like she was in pain." The dark-haired boy looked down at her, a little curious.

"Is that true, Little Lady?" Her eye twitched at his nickname for her. She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders and started to walk away.

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about, and do not call me that!" She said as she stormed off. Kuronue blinked but let out a chuckle right after.

"I like her, I really do." He walked down the corridor in the opposite direction. He held out his left hand, waving goodbye to Shuichi. "I saw everything and it really did look like it hurt, you should keep an eye on her, just in case." Shuichi nodded. Kuronue was out of sight, a few love struck girls were still gazing his way.

"He's totally hot!" Cried one girl.

"Yah, and he's like, totally my type. Tall, dark and handsome." Sighed another.

"Pft, you two have no chance with him." Said another who had short brown hair.

"Yah, like you have a chance, Sasuga."

"I certainly do, I'm the hottest girl in our year and do not forget it!" Shuichi rolled his eyes at that. He was pretty sure Kuronue's type was not the loud and obnoxious.

'Someone like Botan-san...' He immediately shook his head. 'Why did she come into my mind then?' Speaking of, he should really heed Kuronue's words and keep an eye out for her. Luckily they're in the same homeroom.

xxXxx

Botan quickly made it to the seat she sat on the previous day. Not many people were there yet, as she expected and she was relieved. She gripped her chair as another huge pain spread through her torso. 'Just one day, I'll go to the hospital after school.' She promised. She relaxed as the pain had turned into a very light throb. "Just six hours..." That actually sounded like a long time now that she said it out loud.

"Six hours until what?" Keiko had asked as she was walking past the blunette, concern showing on her pretty face. A small girl with turquoise hair tied back in a low pony-tail was with her. "Oh, and this is Yukina Jaganshi." The girl smiled shyly at the blunette and bowed in greeting. Botan did the same. She then had a confused look on her face.

"Jaganshi? Now where have I heard that surname?" She then remembered. "Are you perhaps related to Hiei Jaganshi by any chance?" Yukina nodded.

"Mm-hm, h-he's my twin brother." The bluentte blinked.

"T-twin brother?" Now that was a shock. 'They're complete opposites! How strange. Then again, the same could be said for Shuichi-san and his brother, but they're not twins.' Keiko and Yukina looked even more concerned as Botan hadn't said anything.

"Y-yeah, they're twins, so, about my earlier question?" Keiko asked, bringing Botan back down to earth.

"What question?" She knew fine rightly what Keiko was referring to, and she had hoped the brunette had forgotten, but, unlucky for her, Keiko was not stupid.

"You know, about what will happen six hours from now? Are you really that eager to get out of school already? It is only your second day." Thankfully, Keiko was trying to joke to brighten the mood. It was obvious to both girls that Botan was trying to avoid the question.

"Well, I actually didn't mean to say that out loud... it's just that my father always makes his pasta on Tuesdays, and I was just looking forward to it is all." It wasn't a complete lie, he did used to make it before, no, she could not think about that.

"I see, well that sounds nice." Keiko smiled. Botan quickly smiled back, happy that they had bought that half-lie, or so she thinks. As the three of them talked, more and more students walked into the room, then Genkai a while later.

"Okay settle down you lot. Time for rolecall." When she had finished, the only people that had not answered were Youko, Kuronue, Yomi and Karasu.

'The usual I'm guessing?' Botan wondered, two days in a row does seem unlikely. 'I guess I can expect this to happen every morning.' Definitely more of a statement than a question.

xxXxx

'They didn't show up at all.' Not that she really cared. Judging from the conversation Youko and Shuichi had the previous day, this has been happening for a few years, at least. 'Why do they even bother coming to school if they're just going to ditch?' It wasn't her problem, besides, she had her own worries, for example, how was she going to deal with P.E. with her injury? At least that was her very last class.

"Botan-san, what class do you have first?" Mitarai asked, walking up to her.

"I have science, what about you?" She asked as she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, I have P.E. first, I'm not too sure who has science now. Want me to show you before I go?" He asked kindly. She was about to say no when someone beat her to it.

"I have science now, I can show her." Mitariai began to sweat when he saw that it was Koto who said it. She was the meanest girl that Mitarai had ever met, and she definitely knew her way around men, not someone anyone should mess with. She even had her skirt tucked up so much that there wasn't much being covered.

"N-no, I can show her, no need to bother yourself..." He stammered. Botan blinked in confusion, looking from Koto to Mitariai then to Koto again who looked like she was about to blow.

"Look, just leave and go to your class, I said that I'll take care of her." She left no room for arguement and he didn't resist. He gave an apologetic look to the blunette who grinned back, saying she'll be alright. Koto waited until Mitarai had left and they were the only two left in the room. Koto began up the corridor, Botan following silently behind. They had reached the science corridor when...

"Look, I just want to give you a warning, okay?" She whispered harshly. Botan looked slightly hopeful, maybe she isn't as bad as people make her out to be? "Stay away from Shuichi, because I'm after him." Off course she was. "My father is the principal of this school which basically let's me do what I want, starting with him."Botan blanched.

'Starting with Shuichi-san? Which means, sex? Wha...? Does she really mean what I think she means? If so, then, she likes to sleep around? Wow, this girl has major issues.' Koto looked happy that Botan seemed quiet, meaning she got the warning.

"Okay, looks like you get me. Good talk, good talk. Now just stay away from him and we won't be having any problems. See you in class." Botan heaved a deep sigh. Man, this school is weird.

xxXxx

"Geeze, tha's not right, not at all." Jin whispered. Touya just shook his head. The two of them were on their way to Science when they had spotted Koto talking to the new girl. Quite harshly at that. "I knew she was a, you know..."

"A whore?" Touya finished for him, Jin grinned yes.

"Yeah, but who'd thought she would be so blunt abou' it."

"It's no big surprise really. Remember who we're talking about." Koto had finally left and they saw the bluenette enter the classroom.

"I wonder where Koto went?" Jin wondered.

"Who knows with her, let's just get to class." Jin nodded and the both of them entered the classroom. Botan was still looking for a seat to sit on so she didn't notice the two enter. She let out a sigh as she sat down on a seat near the back. "Are you okay? It sounded like Koto was really quite harsh with you." She was a little startled when he asked that.

"O-oh, no, it wasn't anything really. Just warning me to stay away from Shuichi-san." Touya nodded.

"I may actually agree with her." Botan gave him a confused look. His face grew serious. "Shuichi is dangerous. From what I heard, his brother got into bad things when they were in middle school and Shuichi, through Youko's influence, almost killed someone." That surprised her. How can someone, who is so kind to her, do such a thing? She doesn't even want to ask what Shuichi had done. An image of the redhead's kind smile came into her mind. She had doubts that what Touya had said was true, but she needed to make sure before she made any final decisions.

"I see, I'll heed your warning then."They heard footsteps coming towards the door. It was Shuichi, he gave Touya a slight glare, the green-haired boy glared back. Jin sweatdropped at how tense the room got and was glad he was not involved.

'Geeze, these two are impossible.' He noticed the new girl hold her stomach. He went to touch her shoulder but she flinched when she saw him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Hehe, ya were jus' holdin' your stomach an' I was a lil curious was all." He said rather quickly.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay. Just a habit, really." She said as she chuckled awkwardly. She was startled once again when she saw Shuichi right beside her. He had a dark look on his face as he grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Let me see your stomach." He said rather harshly. The blunette shook her head and pulled her arm away.

"I said there's nothing wrong, okay?! Just leave me alone!" His eyes widened as he stepped back.

"Oh, I apologise, that was uncalled for." He walked away and got to his own seat. Touya continued to eye him for a couple of seconds until he finally turned his gaze to the new student.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! No worries here."

"Well that was an interesting scene, if I must say." Said a rather smooth voice from the front of the class. The students were startled at the unexpected voice. "Sorry, did I scare you there?"

"Oh, it's only you, Mr Kamiya." Touya sighed. "Botan-san, this is our science teacher, he always appears unexpectedly like that."

"But we never get used to it though..." Jin added as he sat down on his own seat. A dark grin appeared on Kamiya's face.

"Ha ha ha, that's right!" He grinned as he stomped his foot down onto his chair. "Did I impress you new girl?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Off course I did! I know I did!" He then jumped from his spot in the front of the classroom to where Botan was standing. "I never wanted to be a teacher, you know? My life long dream was to be a magician! (It still is actually) But that's besides the point. Why-"

"Oh please teach, we've been hearing this for the past 2 years already!" Koto said from the entrance to the room. "Just give it up..." Juri and their friend Ruka were with her.

"Whatever you say." Kamiya said as he went back to his usual quiet self in a matter of seconds. He sat back in his seat at the front and got out his newspaper. Botan sweat dropped.

'Well that was unexpected...'

xxXxx

Botan stretched as she made her way out of the science room and was greeted by Mitarai and Kaname. "Hello Botan-san, would you like to join us for break-time?" She nodded.

"Sure! I would love to!" Mitarai smiled up at her and the three went outside.

"Not so fast." Botan growled at the person that the calm voice belonged to. "I need you again, Mitarai." Youko continued. Mitarai's shoulders began to shake in fear.

"Um, if you really need me..." Botan was about stand up for him again when Karasu grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Not this time, new girl." She glared at him but his grip only tightened. She noticed all the other students who were nearby just acted as if nothing was happening. She felt a chill go down her back as Karasu's fingers tangled into her hair. "Such beautiful hair, so blue..." She pulled her hair from his grip but his hands immediately went to her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain as his hands went over her wound.

She cried out which startled her friends. "Botan-san, what's the matter?" Mitarai called as he walked towards her. She fell forward as Karasu let her go, a little surprised as well.

"I didn't grab her too tightly..." Kaname caught her before she hit the ground. The scene drew a crowd and they were all surrounded almost immediately, mainly to see a fight.

"Hey, is that Botan-chan over there?" Yukina asked worriedly. Keiko looked at where the smaller girl was indicating.

"I don't know, I can't see over this crowd. Let's get a little closer." The two girls did just that and squeezed their way forward. They saw what was happening and hurriedly ran to their friend who was laying on the ground. "Botan-chan, Botan-chan! Are you hurt?" The blunette was already passed out from the pain. Her shirt was untucked and the brunette saw red on her skin. She began to pull it up.

"Keiko-san, what are you doing?" Mitarai asked as he began to blush a light pink.

"Oh man up a little, I just thought I saw something." As she pulled Botan's shirt up a little they were all surprised to see a big giant ugly bruise on the side of her stomach. "Oh my gosh. Someone get a nurse!" Kaname nodded as he pushed through the now thinned crowd to the nurse's office. Youko's brow furrowed a little.

"This was unexpected..." Kuronue was eyeing Karasu who growled in irritance.

"What is it?"

"Just what did you do to the poor girl? I turn my back for just a second and you two cause a huge mess like this?"

"I told you I didn't cause that bruise you blabbering baffoon!" Kuronue narrowed his eyes.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for! Who's gonna believe you anyway?! Out of all of us you can be the most cruel, and all the teachers know that. So, when it comes down to it, no one'll believe you over someone like Mitarai!" The two bickered back and forth, which made Youko even more irritable.

'I just came here to ask Mitarai to do our homework and this happens!' He glared wildly at his two comrades. "Would you two stop bickering?! You guys are impossible!" The two in question turned away from eachother. "Thank god..."

xxXxx

"Well, it's treatable, but it'll take a while and you need a lot of rest." Shiori said as she looked at the scan once again. Botan's eyes saddened as she saw the x-ray scan. It did look bad. "The scan shows you have a broken rib. I'm sure it was excruciating for you..."

"It was, but I'll manage, somehow." She said as she went to get up. 'So much for lasting until school was over. I guess it was for the best.'

"What are you doing? You mustn't get up." Shiori said worriedly as she pushed Botan gently back onto the bed. "I'll ring your parents and..."

"No!" Botan cried which startled the nurse. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"That's okay..." She replied. "Just how did you get your injuries, Botan-san?" Botan knew she had to tell the truth. What was there to lose? The nurse had the right to know, afterall.

"Hey, mother? Is Botan-san okay?" Shuichi asked behind the curtain. Shiori smiled at her red-headed son.

"She'll be alright, she just needs to rest and make sure her injury gets healed. Right?" When Shiori looked over to the younger girl she was greeted with a blank stare. "Oh, are you alright?"

"M-mother? You're Shuichi's mother?!" Shiori blinked then gave a light chuckle.

"Yes, yes I am. I know, a little surprising, isn't it?" Botan just nodded, still a little surprised at the new fact. Shuichi was about to speak more when they all heard footsteps rush towards the room.

"Excuse me nurse? Is Botan-chan okay?" Keiko, Yukina, Mitarai, Kaname and surprisingly Kuronue came through the door. They all gave Botan a worried look.

"Yes, some rest should do her good. Her broken rib will heal with time-"

"Wait, broken rib?!" Keiko loudly said in surprise.

"W-well yes, so as I said, some rest and frequent treatment should do her good." She turned her gaze towards Botan again. "I can give you the treatment myself if you don't want to go the hospital."

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you would, Shiori-san." The older woman smiled and went to her desk. Keiko and Yukina walked towards her. The brunette looking a little peeved.

"Why didn't you tell us about this bruise? I know we've only known eachother for a day but I still worry about you, you know?"

"I do, I just didn't want to bother you..." Keiko's features softened. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and sat herself beside the blunette. Yukina sat down on her other side. All three sighed at the exact same time, which Mitarai sweat dropped at.

"Um, I'm glad to see you're doing fine, Botan-san. But you really should go home for the rest of the day..." He was about to say more but was interrupted by Kaname.

"How did you get that bruise?" Botan blanched at the sudden question. She couldn't tell them the truth, she just couldn't.

"I-I..." She had no excuse prepared.

"It's because of our father, that's why." All eyes went towards the small newcomer. Hinageshi gave her sister an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, big sister, but I can't keep quiet about it any longer. Someone needs to know."

"Hina-chan..." Botan started.

"So, your own father did this to you?" Kuronue asked this time.

"Why do you care, Kuronue?" Keiko asked, giving him a slight glare. The black-haired man held his hands up in surrender.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like I'm here to spy, you know? I am genuinely concerned..."

"It doesn't matter. Just tell us more, um...?" Keiko said, still not knowing Hinageshi's name.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Hinageshi, Botan's younger sister. You see, our mother died 4 years ago, and father was never the same since..." The room was silent for a time.

"Oh, I see..." Keiko replied.

"But that still doesn't give him a reason to hurt you!" Everyone was taken by surprise at Mitarai's outburst, he even surprised himself. "Um, what I mean is that it isn't necessary for him to hurt his own children. We should get you two out of there."

"And go where? We have no relatives, father broke off all contact not long after the funeral..."

"You can stay with us." Shiori suggested. Botan and Hinageshi's eyes widened.

"What?" Shuichi let out a small chuckle at their reaction. He too was a little surprised at the sudden suggestion, but he liked the idea.

"Well, we have spare rooms, and I couldn't bear it if you two stayed in that house any longer." Botan took the time to digest the whole situation and, if she was being honest, she couldn't find any downside to staying at theirs. She looked to Hinageshi and her sister must have had similar thoughts. They both nodded their heads.

"We-we'll take your offer."

Tbc

Review Corner

ANIMELOVERSHIROGANE: I know, what a douchenozzle, right? And thank you for supporting my stories!

Guest- Hehe, it wasn't a quick update, but, here it is anyway!

CrimsonMaidenXXX- Yep, she's too shippable if you ask me...anyway, hope you liked the update :D

Rad1anceU- Thank you for liking this story, and she may be paired with one of those guys...who knows, I may make an ending for every guy? Then everyone will be satisfied!


End file.
